Remus dans les pupilles de Lunard
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: La transformation était étrange. Remus la vivait une fois par mois et pourtant, il ne s'habituait jamais à cette sensation de ne rien pouvoir contrôler, à être spectateur d'actes que faisaient un corps qui n'était pas le sien.


_Joyeux Noël, Moony._

_

* * *

_

* * *

La douleur était atroce.

Remus se recroquevilla dans un coin de la Cabane Hurlante tandis que son corps se métamorphosait lentement, le mettant à l'agonie, comme tous les soirs de pleine lune depuis maintenant neuf ans. Chaque membre qui s'allongeait pour lui faire prendre l'apparence d'un loup le brûlait atrocement et des petits points blancs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux, la douleur prenant le dessus sur sa raison, inhalant toutes ses pensées, laissant son esprit devenir moins humain, plus bestial.

_Sang. Mordre. Tuer._

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour crier de douleur et un hurlement de loup, aigu, retentit. Il se tordit en deux, au sol poussiéreux, tandis que son crâne se modelait, sentant comme un poignard incandescent qui traverserait sa tête de part en part.

Il y eu un instant de répit. Le désormais loup-garou stoppa ses hurlements, haletant. Une nouvelle vague de douleur surgit sans prévenir et la transformation prit fin.

Il grogna en essayant de calmer les tremblements qui agitaient son corps détesté, haï. Le loup-garou se releva, secoua la tête et claqua des dents, affamé.

_Sang. Mordre. Tuer._

La transformation était étrange. Remus la vivait une fois par mois et pourtant, il ne s'habituait jamais à cette sensation de ne rien pouvoir contrôler, à être spectateur d'actes que faisaient un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Il se dégoutait, se répugnait.

Essoufflé, Lunard renifla l'air de la Cabane Hurlante et avança lentement à travers la pièce jonchée de débris de chaises. Arrivé face au vieux rideau qui servait de semblant de porte, qu'il déchira d'un coup de griffe rageur, le loup-garou s'arrêta. Ses sens en éveil, le corps tendu à l'extrême, il était aux aguets, car un bruit avait semblé retentir à l'étage inférieur.

Le peu d'humain qui restait dans son cerveau frissonna et se tendit. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qu'elle pourrait être sa réaction face à un être humain. Miraculeusement, ce n'était jamais arrivé, grâce à toutes les précautions qu'avaient pris ses parents, puis Dumbledore.

Tandis que Lunard avançait à pas de loup -ce qui était logique-, Remus sentait l'appréhension de ce qu'il allait découvrir en bas l'envahir. Était-ce simplement un petit animal qui se serait glissé dans la Cabane Hurlante, imprudemment ? ( De toute façon, un loup-garou n'attaquait que les humains, songea Remus.) Ou un étudiant qui aurait découvert le passage secret sous le Saule Cogneur ?

Le loup-garou avança lentement dans les escaliers à quatre pattes, tel un prédateur menaçant de sauter sur sa proie.

Alors, le jeune homme se souvînt. James, Sirius, Peter.

Remus regardait avec une horreur grandissante son propre corps qui ne lui obéissait pas continuer à se diriger vers la source de bruit.

Ses amis. Ses amis qui ne l'avaient pas rejeté quand ils avaient appris le monstre qu'il était réellement. Ses meilleurs amis qui l'acceptait, qui le considérait comme un membre entier des Maraudeurs, qui éprouvaient de l'affection pour lui.

Ses amis qui avaient même étaient prêts à devenir des Animagus pour lui.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils s'entrainaient tous les trois. Les quatre amis avaient passé un temps fou à la bibliothèque, se renseignant au mieux, rejetant les risques par pure amitié.

Il avait bien essayé de les raisonner. C'était de la folie ! Un loup-garou n'attaquait pas les humains, certes, comme lui avait si bien fait remarquer Sirius, mais il y avait toujours un grand risque, un énorme risque que Remus refusait qu'ils prennent pour lui.

Mais James, Peter et Sirius l'avaient fait taire à grands renforts de « On fait ça pour toi » (James), de « Tu seras mieux avec nous » (Peter) et de « De toute façon c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout, Lunard » (Sirius).

Et un jour, il y a de cela deux mois, James avait réussi, puis Sirius. Et la semaine dernière, enfin, Peter y était également parvenu.

Remus avais été énormément touché par leur geste. Il leur avait raconté un jour la douleur de sa transformation, et surtout celle de la frustration qui le poussait à se mordre lui-même. Ils en avaient été malades, le jeune homme s'en souvenait bien, mais pas à cause du dégoût qu'il pensait leur inspirer. Non, ce qui les scandalisaient, c'était sa solitude aux moments les plus durs de sa vie. Et à partir de ce moment là, ils lui avaient promis de ne plus le laisser seul.

Alors, tandis que Lunard continuait de descendre les escaliers poussiéreux, Remus, impuissant, imaginait ce qui l'attendait en bas.

Ses amis auraient-ils réussis leur transformation ? Où étaient-ils restés humain ? Si c'était le cas, Remus savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher le loup-garou qu'il était de leur sauter dessus.

« _A la pleine lune, un loup-garou tuerait son meilleur ami s'il le croisait »_

Une phrase qu'avait un jour prononcé leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui revînt en mémoire. Était-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Allait-il tuer ses propres amis, sans vraiment le vouloir ? Allait-il devenir le meurtrier des trois seules personnes qui le considérait comme une personne normale, méritant le bonheur comme les autres ?

Remus aurait voulu hurler « STOP » au loup-garou qui contrôlait ses gestes, l'empêcher d'arriver à la fin des escaliers.

_7 marches._

La première fois que Sirius lui avait demandé pourquoi il partait une fois par mois, il avait bredouillé un pitoyable mensonge sur l'état de santé de sa mère. Leur mentir à eux lui avait semblé beaucoup plus dur que de mentir aux autres.

_6 marches. _

La première fois où James l'avais questionné sur la provenance de la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue droite, Remus avait affirmé s'être blessé dans un accident de voiture, des années plus tôt. Rougissant sous le regard inquisiteur et peu dupe de ses amis, il s'était senti mal de trahir leur confiance.

_5 marches._

La première fois qu'il leur avait avoué son secret, en troisième année, les trois garçons s'étaient levés pour le serrer dans leurs bras. Et c'était bien la première fois que Remus avait réalisé qu'il avait aussi le droit d'être aimé.

_4 marches._

La première pleine lune depuis sa confession lui avait semblé moins douloureuse, moins épuisante.

Le fait d'avoir partagé son secret avec des gens qui l'appréciaient et qui, surtout, ne l'avait pas repoussé l'avait énormément soulagé.

_3 marches._

La première fois qu'il leur avait fait face après une pleine lune, dans son lit d'infirmerie, il avait eu peur que leurs regards soient dégoûtés, ou pire, emplis de pitié. Mais non. Peter lui avait apporté un énorme paquet de chocolat, James s'était gentiment moqué de son teint pâle, et Sirius l'avait fait rire en narrant comment Lily Evans avait de nouveau repoussé son soupirant attitré. C'était tout ce dont il avait eu besoin.

_2 marches._

La première fois que les garçons lui avait fait part de leur projet de devenir des Animagus, il avait sentit une intense chaleur le parcourir. L'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place, parmi des personne qu'il appréciait et qui l'appréciaient, l'avait envahi.

_1 marche._

Remus aurait voulu fermer les yeux. Il aurait aimé ne se souvenir de rien, pourtant les souvenirs de ses pleines lunes étaient aussi clairs que ceux qu'il passait dans son corps humain. Le loup-garou renifla de nouveau l'air et se redressa, à l'entrée d'une nouvelle pièce où il pouvait détecter une présence. Trois présences.

Il gémit doucement, l'humain ayant repris le contrôle sur l'animal un quart de seconde. Mais aussi vite qu'il avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de ses gestes, il fut repoussé au plus profond de l'esprit du loup-garou. Derrière le mur qui les séparaient, il sentit les personnes se figer. Alors, Lunard bondit dans la pièce, pressé d'assouvir sa soif de sang humain.

Un grand chien noir, un majestueux cerf et un petit rat se tenaient côtes à côtes. Les quatre animaux se dévisagèrent un instant. Le loup-garou se détendit, rentrant ses griffes, tandis que l'esprit de Remus éclatait de joie. Ils avaient réussi ! Ses amis étaient devenus des Animagus !

Patmol ravala son grognement menaçant, comprenant que le loup-garou ne les attaquerait pas. Il échangea un regard triomphant avec le cervidé tandis que Queudver s'avançait timidement vers Lunard, sur ses petites pattes de rat.

Remus était rempli de soulagement. Il n'était plus seul ! Il était avec ses amis, et leur seule présence détendait le loup-garou. Peut-être sortirait-il de cette nuit de pleine lune sans blessures...

Le grand chien noir jappa joyeusement, la langue pendant, demandant d'un regard muet à son meilleur ami la permission de s'approcher plus du loup.

Alors, Cornedrue abaissa ses bois, plongeant son regard dans celui de la bête devant lui.

Et l'espace d'un instant, James reconnût le regard miel empli de reconnaissance de Remus à l'intérieur des pupilles rouges de Lunard.


End file.
